Rocky and Bullwinkle (2014)
Rocky and Bullwinkle is a CGI animated short film on the Blu-ray 3D, Blu-ray and DVD release of Mr. Peabody & Sherman. This short was directed by Gary Trousdale. Characters *Rocky *Bullwinkle *Peter Peachfuzz *Dudley Do-Right (cameo) *Snidely Whiplash (cameo) *Fearless Leader *Boris Badenov *Natasha Fatale *Narrator Plot Fearless Leader is tired of losing to Rocky and Bullwinkle, and so constructs a robot lady-moose for Boris to control in order to get close enough to kill Bullwinkle. However, while Bullwinkle falls for the ploy, Boris still runs into many troubles while trying to kill Bullwinkle. Gallery CGI-Boris-Badenov.png CGI-Natasha-Fatale.png RnB-021.png CGI-Fearless-Leader.png Rocky and Bullwinkle Short secret base ck31-210x210.jpg Rocky and Bullwinkle short 640227px.png Rocky and Bullwinkle short 829292002.png Rocky and Bullwinkle short 640231px.png Rocky and Bullwinkle short 8229292920303.png Rocky and Bullwinkle short 11411280.png Rocky and Bullwinkle short 11451280.png Rocky and Bullwinkle short 11421280.png Rocky and Bullwinkle short 11431280.png Rocky and Bullwinkle short 11441280.png Rocky and Bullwinkle short 106785059297.jpg Natasha-rocky-and-bullwinkle-31.9.jpg Boris Natasha and Fearless Leader 80045017.png Rocky and Bullwinkle Short CGI 3D.png The Man In The Iorn Moose!.png Another Fine Moose You've Gotten Me Into!.png Date at a Diner.png Boris Badanov 28929399393.png Superman ain't savin.png Leap Tall.png People cheering at Rocky and Bullwinkle.png Bullwinkle The Moose 414399400.png Рокки и Бульвинкль (кадр).png Got a Penny.png Bike ride without Bullwinkle.png Bike ride.png Got some cake.png Cannon Launcher.png Checking the poetry book.png Foto270085.jpg Rocky Bullwinkle C-254730616-mmed.jpg 177990923981448072345316005020729024626599.jpg Let's Never Let Anything Come Between Us Again.png The Key to the City.png Shwhoa!.png The Lady Squirrel-Bot.png The Lady Moose-Bot.png Hey Rocky I Think She Likes You.png Rocky and Bullwinkle Short 414971280.png Rocky and Bullwinkle Short 443981280.png Rocky and Bullwinkle Short 143961280.png Rocky and Bullwinkle Short 413951280.png Rocky and Bullwinkle Short 34941280.png Rocky and Bullwinkle Short 2014.jpg MV5BZGFlNDdhZjQtYTI3ZS00ZDdiLTlkZmUtNzg3MTdmNGIyNDU4XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjI4MjU4MTY@. V1 .jpg MV5BZGFlNDdhZjQtYTI3ZS00ZDdiLTlkZmUtNzg3MTdmNGIyNDU4XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjI4MjU4MTY@. V1 UY268 CR99,0,182,268 AL .jpg People cheering at Rocky and Bullwinkle.png Lonley Bike Ride.png Picture frame ping pong.png Playing Ping Pong.png Rocky The Flying Squirrel can't play ping pong without Bullwinkle The Moose.png Snidely Whiplash Computer Animated.png Snidely Whiplash 3283893983729.png Snidely Whiplash 383902020.png Dudley Do Right Computer Animated.png Bullwinkle the Moose gives the lady moose-bot a Shrek plush toy.png Rocky The Flying Squirrel has got a card.png Bullwinkle the Moose is on a romantic love date with the lady moose robot.png Bullwinkle The Moose Falling in Love.png Moose Wedding.png Bullwinkle The Moose is finally married on his wedding day.png Spotted a penny.png No No No No!.png Bullwinkle The Moose has got a penny.png Tumblr og4fxaWr1K1t43fr9o3 1280.png It was ninteen sixty four.png How long did you expect us to stay frozen like this?.png X240-emq.jpg You may kiss the moose already.png May i Yes my Darling.png Hello there Culture Lovers.png Showing Book of Poems.png Named Marshal Mathers III.png Better Known as Eminem.png Electric shock kiss.png Moose Bride and Groom Wedding.png Bullwinkle the Moose is marrying the lady moosebot on their wedding day.png They Call Me Superman.png Here's one enititled Superman.png 75.jpg Rocky The Flying Squirrel and Natasha Fatale 9293903033.png I could use a potty break.png Rocky and Bullwinkle (2014) film screenshot.jpg Videos Note: The full version in high quality cannot be found on the web Rocky_and_Bullwinkle_Panel_-_SDCC_2014_Fan_Reaction Rocky & Bullwinkle Short FIRST LOOK clip (2014) Mr. Peabody & Sherman Category:Movies Category:Animated films Category:Shorts